Conociéndonos
by Koira Oxenstierna
Summary: **DenSu/SuDen** Berwald es un chico tranquilo que simplemente disfruta de los placeres normales de la vida. Tino, su mejor amigo es un muchacho jodidamente extravagante. ¿Qué pasará cuando Tino le presente a "cierto" amigo a Berwald? ¡Conociéndonos! una historia que relata las odiseas de dos chicos con gustos en extremos diferentes
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hima-papa (¿Por qué siempre me lo recalcan? ;A;) _

_Hej! Aquí Yael dándoles lo que tanto les prometió(?)_

_Este fic es especial porque lo hice con mucho cariño para varias chicas adorables que he conocido nwn –en especial mi Amada Arzobispo Itä-san, Lissie, Kathe, Barby, Karen, Gala, Yen-san, Karla y claro, Yuusei :D_

_Espero que les guste, porque me divertí mucho planeándolo._

_Sin más, los dejo con este capítulo u v u_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Capítulo 1. Por favor, Berwald.

Dos muchachos en un aula de instituto vacía, uno hablando con fervor al otro, el último sólo asintiendo… se vería como una conversación normal si no fuera porque el chico de cabellos más claros se ha decidido arrojar al suelo recubierto de puras losetas bien detalladas.

-¡Por favor, Berwald!- Quien parecía el menor comenzaba a arrastrarse y agarrarse con fuerza a las piernas de un rubio de gafas. El mayor intentó levantarlo, sólo logrando que el rubio de ojos violeta se diera de nueva cuenta contra el suelo.

-¡Te lo ruego, por favor!-Berwald, el mayor, sabía a la perfección que implicaban los "por favor" de su amigo, el sólo recordarlo hacía que la piel se le erizara.

_¿Cómo olvidar esa vez que Tino se había inscrito con él a la carrera de Esposas? ¿Y qué tal aquella carrera de correr con un barril de cerveza? ¿Hablamos de la vez que el muchacho quiso asistir a la capital a visitar a los ganadores del Eurovisión del 2006? _

_Todas aquellas veces, él único perjudicado era Berwald ¿Quién más tendría que tener un dolor de espalda tremendo porque Tino era aficionado de los dulces y aun así ordenó ganar a su "esposo" la carrera donde de premio había un año de chocolate gratis? ¿Quién corrió cuesta abajo con un barril de cerveza lleno, para después beber todo lo que pudiera para ganar una simple estatuilla de barril que Tino se quedó? Cabe mencionar que esa vez Berwald se la pasó visitando el baño, y al día siguiente soportó los dolores de cabeza y devolver su comida un par de veces. Pero de aquellas ocasiones, la más especial para el chico nativo de Finlandia y la más memorable por ser la más horrorosa para el sueco, fue aquella vez que "Lordi" ofreció un concierto por haber ganado el Eurovisión._

_Bueno, esa vez Tino acudió con el chico de intercambio nuevo de la escuela, para la visión del finés el muchacho proveniente de Suecia era bastante solitario y necesitaba ser incluido a un círculo. Por esos días comenzó a hablarle y al poco rato, ya se trataban de grandes amigos ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que Berwald se caracterizase por ser alguien atento que escucha, pero raras veces espeta o reclama. (Y para soportar al Finés que se la pasaba todo el día hablando de grupos de música, bebidas alcohólicas y perros… se necesitaba eso y hasta un poco más) _

_En fin. Cierto día el de orbes amatistas se presentó ante el sueco con dos boletos de camión para asistir a la capital, diciéndole que iba a mostrarle lugares súper interesantes, donde podría encontrar recuerdos para enviar a sus familiares. Pero eso sólo era una parte del plan de Tino, porque precisamente, precisamente lo que se diga lugares súper interesantes, no. (Al menos para Berwald)_

_Se hospedaron un par de noches en un hotel y la mañana posterior, Tino levantó a Berwald demasiado emocionado, diciéndole que lo acompañara a la plaza central._

_Y desde ahí, el infierno se desató para Berwald._

_Aquel muchachito lindo, adorable, tierno y precioso que había considerado a Tino ahora parecía como sacado de una de esas canciones que no aguantaba oír el chico de intercambio. Vestía de negro, con una camiseta de esos grupos "raros", sus ojos estaban levemente maquillados y las botas que traía sacaban uno que otro espanto. (Berwald imaginó ser pisado por una de esas cosas…)_

_"Con razón tiene amigos raros…" Se maldijo el Sueco por haber caído en la treta, porque el fines no lo había invitado a conocer Helsinki, sino para llevarlo a una tocada pública de una de sus bandas favoritas. Cuando llegaron la gente ya estaba aglomerada, Tino maldijo mucho y con los ojos tristes le preguntó a su amigo si es que podían abrirse un poco de paso. Berwald accedió y lo llevó entre la gente, pero conforme avanzaban, el flujo intentaba empujarlos hacia atrás. Finalmente, encontraron un buen lugar, pero al iniciar la tocada, Tino se dio cuenta de que ni parado de puntitas alcanzaba a ver bien a sus ídolos y de nuevo, triste, le preguntó a Berwald si es que podían ir más adelante. La gente con los ánimos encendidos ni siquiera los dejaban pasar, pero había un factor que nadie contaba: En esos tiempos, Tino era la más fuerte debilidad de Berwald._

_Y sin pena y dispuesto a tener un dolor de cuerpo tajante toda una semana, Berwald elevó sobre sus hombros al pequeño Fines que de nuevo, había ganado la carrera manipulante contra su amigo. El sueco había pensado que eso tendría satisfecho y feliz al de orbes violetas y si, no estaba equivocado… Pero cargar con un muchacho nada liviano, que se mueve como si no hubiera mañana y que cantaba a la perfección las canciones a todo pulmón ¡Era desgastante!_

_Como el concierto fue transmitido en cadena nacional, el muchacho finés que estaba en los hombros de un chico que parecía neutral y con cara de pocos amigos, pronto se convirtió en una imagen fácil de recordar. Seguido les pasaban la cámara y más en ese épico momento cuando el batero lanzó sus baquetas. ¡Era más que obvio que le tiraría una a Tino! Y así lo hizo, pero este no la alcanzó y la baqueta terminó rompiéndole las gafas al sueco, que ni siquiera refutó._

_Cuando el concierto terminó, fueron localizados y entrevistados, Tino estaba feliz, muy feliz y eso gratificaba a Berwald pero…_

_Juró que nunca volvería a hacer algo igual._

_Por eso odiaba las bandas de metal, porque según el alocaban a la gente, la música lastimaba los oídos y era molesto que todos se empujaran, Berwald por esa razón adoraba el pop y el pop rock como nada. Tranquilo, armónico y sin peligros de que las baquetas te rompieran las gafas._

_Tino y Berwald eran como el agua y el aceite, pero por esa misma razón se llegaron a llevar tan bien._

_Y todos esos hechos nos traen hasta nuestros días._

_Se suponía que Berwald sólo estaría un año en Finlandia por su intercambio, pero el país (y cierto muchacho…) lograron cautivarlo lo suficiente como para lograr que se quedara a vivir allí toda su vida. Aun así eso significara casi morir por culpa de Tino, lo pasaría._

_Pero esta vez, era muy diferente._

-¡Por favor, te lo pido! ¡Acompáñame!-Berwald había logrado incorporar al muchacho, pero que amenazaba por volver a tirarse dramáticamente a suelo.

-¿Y E'uard?-Preguntó el sueco dejando salir un poco de recelo para con el pequeño, desde luego que sentía recelo. ¿Por qué? Porque "Eduard" era el noviecito de Tino.

_"Y había cierta historia entre esos tres, pero en estos momentos no sirve mucho recordarla…"_

-¡Sabes que siempre está ocupado!-Volvió a chillarle esta vez en tono agudo, lastimando los oídos del sueco. Realmente, cuando Tino sabía ser un niño nefasto lo era, pero lejos de ser nefasto, a los ojos del sueco era bastante adorable. _(Tal vez a raíz del baquetazo en la cara-gafas-ojos)_

-¿F'liks?-Preguntó nuevamente, tratando de que Tino recapacitara y le pidiera un favor a cualquiera de sus amigos.

-¡Huyó antes de que le hiciera la propuesta! ¡Por favor, eres mi única esperanza! ¡Eres el único con el que me dejaría salir mi madre! ¡Enserio, te necesito!-Berwald consumió su consciencia y se ajustó las gafas un par de veces.

_Tino ahora le rogaba porque lo acompañara a una reunión con los fans de su banda favorita. La mayoría de las veces iba solo o acompañado por alguno de sus amigos igual de extraños, pero esta vez era especial porque su madre, una mujer muy preocupada por la salud y bienestar de su único hijo estaba en la discerniente de dejarlo ir. (Porque la última vez que lo dejó salir en compañía de un tal Arthur, terminó llegando a la casa medio ebrio y con un tipo completamente ahogado en alcohol. El hecho no había enojado tanto a su madre, hasta que ese tal Kirkland manchó su amada alfombra de… ¿comida digerida?) Desde entonces, su madre le había prohibido asistir a reuniones con tipos que no le fueran conocidos._

_Y ya antes lo había dicho su madre "Si fuera de su edad, definitivamente saldría con Berwald" fuera de asustar a su hijo porque le quería bajar el novio, Berwald lo miró como una frase de confianza. Su madre y él se llevaban bien, ambos eran estrictos con el rubio menor, con la ligera excepción de que uno era jodidamente manipulable con tan sólo una mirada, y la otra… bueno, ni hacerle ni decirle nada, porque podría perseguirte por toda la manzana con una vara para golpear._

-No v's a h'cer n'da r'ro?-Acarició los cabellos con ternura del finés, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa llena de calidez.

-¡Te lo prometo! Te prometo que esta vez no habrá necesidad de cargarme, necesidad de llevarme a la cama, no habrá bebida ni ruido descomunal ¡Podrías hacer amigos! ¡Pero te lo ruego!-Volvió a bajar la cabeza y a sacudirla como si a un cachorro le hubiera caído agua.

Berwald suspiró y con eso, Tino sabía que había ganado contra el chico proveniente de un país que no era el suyo.

-¿C'ando es?-Preguntó levantándose de su lugar, tomando su mochila. Miró que Tino hacía lo mismo, para luego retomar camino por el pasillo. El silencio del finés era peligroso, ´pero de alguna forma u otra, Berwald ya estaba involucrado ¿Podría ser tan malo como volver a romper sus gafas? No, nada peor que eso…

-¡Mañana a las 12 en punto! ¿Podrías pasar por mí con tu camioneta? A mamá le dará más confianza…- El sueco se quedó helado un momento.

Analizó la idea del pequeño joven que daba saltitos de felicidad al bajar las escaleras.

Bien, no tenía problema en pasar por Tino un sábado a mediodía. Si lo hacía antes… ¿Por qué no ahora? Analizó lo siguiente… mañana, mañana… ¿mañana? No había mayor problema, se supone que si lo acompañaba y llevaba en camioneta segurísimo que era sólo para apantallar a su sobreprotectora madre. Anteriormente le había contado que sus reuniones siempre eran en un parquecito cerca del instituto (como a un cuarto de hora en camioneta…) pero para estar seguros, preguntaría.

-¿L'jos?-Ambos cruzaron por la puerta de salida de la escuela.

-Realmente… ¿Por qué crees que pedí que pasaras por mí en tu asombrosa camioneta negra, querido Oxenstierna? Es lejos. Hora y media de mi casa-Berwald lo pasó. Se esforzó por no decir nada aunque su mente sólo maquinara un bufido recriminatorio.

-Entonces… ¿Mañana te veo? ¿Podrías venir con la ropa más oscura que tengas?-El muchacho de gafas se quedó pensando por un minuto. Realmente no tenía ropa de esos tonos y lo más cercano que se parecía era alguna prenda café…

-P'ro yo no t'ngo n'da de eso-Afirmó, apoyando su mano en hombro del más pequeño, como disculpándose y quién sabe por qué.

-Veré que puedo conseguirte… bien, debo irme antes de que mamá comience a llamarme… -Y sin más, se levantó en puntitas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Berwald se puso rojo como si tuviera fiebre y se dio media vuelta para caminar hasta su pequeña casa, pensando en que quizás no sería tan mala idea salir con Tino, quien le había asegurado al menos un poco de protección.

Al llegar a su casa y buscar las llaves, miró su llavero al encajar la clave de apertura en la cerradura. "YOHIO, Tour 2012" decía en su llavero… y eso bastó para que Berwald se diera un facepalm en la cara, haciendo que incluso el vecino que pasara por allí le preguntara si se encontraba bien.

Bueno, Yohio, artista sueco que idolatraba Oxenstierna lanzaría el día de mañana un disco. Un disco por el cuál debería estar formado unas horas para ser de los primeros en poseerlo y escucharlo.

Apenas entró a su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

_"Algún día Tino me hará un favor, como yo siempre a él…"_ pensó y cerró los ojos para imaginar un plan para no salir tan dañado en su pequeña (o así lo denominaba el sueco) cita.

.

.

.

_¡Miles de preguntas a la vez!_

_Responderé algunas que yo mismo me formulé:_

_ ¿Por qué mierdas dices que es un fic DenSu si sale el enano de Finlandia? : Lean el siguiente capítulo._

_ ¿Por qué quieres que leamos el siguiente capítulo? : Porque ahí sale Den._

_ ¿Cómo que Fin anda con Estonia? : Luego lo explico mejor_

_ ¿A Su-san le gusta YOHIO? : Si, y a mi también._

_¿Por qué Finlandia manipula a Su? : No lo manipula. Su es muy noble y Fin es un troll_

_¿Por qué no has actualizado tus otros fics? : Porque soy un troll_

_¿Por qué te los garchas a todos? : Porque soy hombre macho que se respeta(¿?)_

_Les daré galletas si leyeron :DDD_

_Yael y DenSu-staff (?) fuera!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Actualiza, puto, actualiza! –se auto-avienta un jitomate-_

_Dicen que me vengo con excusas, pero pues… ¿Para qué les miento? Es horrible perder a un ser querido y más todo lo que tiene que hacer la familia en ese inter. No he tenido ni ganas ni tiempo para siquiera conectarme al Facebook y pedirle perdón a Yuusei que me arrea como vaca(?) O a Galita que le aseguré que hace tres días actualizaría… afortunadamente todo esto llegó a su fin y de nuevo tendré tiempo para actualizar diariamente. _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a mi amada Itä, porque le gusta el DenSu(?) –No, enserio, no me digas(?)_

_En fin… ¡Disfruten este capi! :DDD_

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo 2. ¡Kokoelma!

El despertador sonó por demás temprano. Para ser un sábado, un santificado sábado en la mañana con la temperatura demasiado baja como para tener ganas de levantarse sólo para hacerse una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y volver a dormir. ¿O por qué no? Sentarse frente al televisor, cubierto de mantas calientes para disponerse a mirar un concierto de YOHIO o ABBA de esos que tenía muy bien guardados en sus cajones.

Siguió sonando. Berwald quiso evadirlo, no tomarle importancia y volverse a dormir… pero algo lo sacó de sus casillas cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar para posteriormente sonar con una bonita melodía pop sobre la mesita-buró de su lado derecho. El rubio estiró el brazo y logró alcanzarlo con la mano, trató de mirar quién osaba a despertarle, más le fue imposible.

Maldijo tener una mala vista y con la mano busco y busco entre la mesita, pero fue en vano. Tras escuchar unos segundos la melodía, dejó de sonar, dando así entendido el hacerse acreedor de una llamada perdida.

Berwald se incorporó para buscar bien sus gafas, pues comenzaba a preocuparle no encontrarlas. Ya le había pasado una vez, pero esa vez más que haberlas perdido, había sido parte de una broma que Tino y sus secuaces le habían hecho. Ese día se vio obligado a usar sus contactos, que eran muy molestos y hacían que sus ojos se sintieran adoloridos. Dio un gran suspiro cuando encontró sus gafas en un cajoncito del buró.

El ni siquiera recordaba que las había puesto allí, pero realmente no estaba como para brindarle importancia a aquello. Tomó su celular y como era de esperarse, la llamada era del pequeño de orbes amatista. Berwald le iba a regresar la llamada, de no ser porque en ese instante, volvió a llamar el finés.

Berwald se apresuró a contestar.

-T'no…-Apenas alcanzó a decir con la voz menos grave que pudiese, ya que acababa de levantarse.

_-¡Hoy es el día, Berwald!-_Del otro lado de la línea, Tino estaba muy despierto. Estaba desayunando algo demasiado provechoso, aún sin cambiarse, pero muy alegre.

-Son las s'ete en p'nto…-Dijo al mirar bien su despertador. El sueco se levantó de la cama por completo, saliendo por la puerta de su recámara para andar por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

_-¿Y no es eso genial? ¡Es temprano para disfrutar todo el día!-_El finés apenas acababa de introducir un pedazo de pan a su boca, por aquello, el mensaje salió medio inentendible.

-Ah…-_ "No, no es genial" _Pensó el sueco a modo de reclamo, sabiendo que quizá ese día sería el mismo de su muerte.

_-Bueno, te dejo porque debo ir a cambiarme y debo ir a comprarte algo de ropa… ¡Nos vemos!-_

-E'pera…-Pero era demasiado tarde, Tino había colgado.

Berwald sólo se quedó pensando. ¿No lo haría vestirse como él, verdad? Le restó importancia y fue a llenar la cafetera para desayunar algo.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, restregándose y tratando de quitarse todo el sueño. Regresó a su habitación sólo para sacar un cambio de ropa bien limpio y la ropa que había elegido para asistir al dichoso evento. Se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso su móvil en una rendija alta, junto a las toallas. ¿El motivo? Bueno, escuchar un poco de música cuando uno se baña es divertido, relajante y por demás apasionante. Empezó a sonar la música.

**_The taste of love, is bittersweet_**

**_I can't compete, with a memory_**

**_You gave your heart, to someone else._**

**_I've been here for sure_**

**_One too many times before_**

**_It's harder everytime to ignore_**

**_Oh Heartbreak Hotel._**

Comenzó a cantar mientras se despojaba de sus prendas. Aquella voz grave y autoritaria ahora trataba de mezclarse con el ambiente cerrado, para crear un eco que retumbaba en formas de leves vibraciones por toda la piel.

Su piel, blanca y apenas bordeada en exquisitos tonos tostados, aunada a esos orbes siempre gélidos, daban la impresión que mayormente derivaba a la melancolía. Se quitó las gafas con delicadeza, dejándolas a un lado del móvil.

Se metió al cancel transparente y abrió la regadera para ducharse a consciencia, dejando que poco a poco sus cabellos rubios dorado se mojaran por completo con agua que al principio era fría, pero conforme pasaban las líneas de canción, se volvía cálida. Todo el, todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba sutil bajo la caída de agua, a veces siendo interrumpido por alguna que otra complicación de jabón en los ojos.

.

.

Salió del amplio cuarto de baño bien vestido y con su cabello rubio un tanto húmedo y desparpajado, fue hasta la cocina y dirigió manos a la cafetera, para apagarla. Una taza se fue llenando hasta el tope con café negro, humeante y antojable para el frío que se sentía después del baño.

Berwald fue para sacar posteriormente algunas de las sobras de la cena de anoche, las puso en un plato para el microondas y las calentó. Espero unos dos minutos y cuando hubiere estado listo, se sentó a la mesa para desayunar y que los sustos que seguro se enfrentaría lo agarrasen al menos bien comido. _(No quería desmayarse…)_

Pasó el desayuno bocado, bocado y un largo sorbo a su taza, sirviéndose un poco más de café y mirando la hora para ver si realmente estaba bien, como era bastante temprano, se destinó a meter los platos al lavavajillas, hacer un avance de sus proyectos e incluso poner música bien fuerte en su casa, después de todo, llevar una vida solitaria de estudiante en una casa bien establecida era genial. Difícil, pero genial.

Recibió un mensaje de texto:

"¡Berwald! ¿Puedes venir ya por mí? ¡Quiero ser de los primeros en llegar a la reunión. ¡Gracias!"

-T'no…-Suspiró y guardó su celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tomó su cartera, sus llaves, sus lentillas de contacto por si las dudas, un libro bien grande para no aburrirse, su mp3 y audífonos, para tratar de ignorar a los fanáticos disimuladamente. Se miró por última vez al espejo, resopló y salió de su casa cerrando bien.

La camioneta negra que había sido regalo de mayoría de edad, era su máximo orgullo. Bien grande, bien cuidada, bien lavada y con esa preciosa estampa de YOHIO pegada en la parte trasera. Al entrar y acomodarse, lo primero que hizo fue poner el estéreo y meter un cd. Arrancó y en cuestión de nada, ya andaba por las amplias calles solitarias de país ajeno.

.

.

-¡Berwald!-Fue lo primero que gritó Tino cuando vio descender del vehículo a su buen amigo. Detrás de él, una mujer rubia con preciosos ojos violetas con una mirada que se repartía entre el enojo y la emoción –Y bien… ¿Nos vamos?-El rubio menor tomó bien fuerte del brazo a Berwald, arrastrándolo hacia la camioneta.

-T'ngo que s'ludar…-Susurró quien estaba siendo salvajemente arrastrado.

-No, no tienes que… -Le habló al oído –Esta jodidamente enojada, horriblemente enojada ¡Sácame de aquí cuanto antes! Por favor… -Tino logró su cometido, pues de inmediato las facciones medio molestas del sueco cambiaron por unas más tranquilas, y de esas que saben las situaciones.

-N's v'mos-Apenas dijo alto el de gafas cuando subió a la camioneta.

-¡Hasta luego, Berwald…! mientras que a ti, Tino Väinämöinen… ¡Te quiero en casa antes de que anochezca!-Su voz dulce había cambiado a una de amenaza. El rubio pequeño sólo le dirigió una mirada excusadora a su compañero, quien no entendía a la perfección pero se solidarizaba.

La camioneta se puso en marcha. La canción del cd de Berwald fue cortada de tajo por el finés que alargaba uno de sus dedos para expulsar el disco. Con el rabillo del ojo, el sueco lo veía, alcanzaba a mirar bien cómo uno de sus discos favoritos ahora tenía huellas de un muchacho que parecía que no cuidaba bien cosas ajenas, o que realmente no le importaba.

Tino colocó un disco. Se leía en la cajita "Indica". El sueco ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, para cualquiera después de escuchar bandas como Children of Bodom, Ensiferum…respiró hondo para evitar maldecir o decirle algo a Tino, ya que bien sabía que se emocionaba mucho y comenzaba a cantar, practicar guturales y demás…

Pero no. Nada de sonidos pesados, nada de nada. Es más un sonido que incluso parecía agradable. No distaba mucho de lo que Berwald escuchaba.

-¿Y bien? ¡Te presento a mis amores!-Tino se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y bien feliz, comenzó a tararear, para después cantar verdaderamente fuerte, apasionadamente.

Berwald de vez en cuando volteaba a verle, ciertamente feliz. Aquel muchacho hace algunos ayeres se había ganado su corazón de la noche a la mañana y también hace algunos ayeres era quién había roto el noble corazón del sueco. Tino no lo llegó a tomar como una gran cosa. ¿Qué se le podía pedir a alguien que actúa con inmadurez de vez en cuando?

-¡Canta conmigo, Berwald!-Le gritó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**_¡Entä jos elämän ikuinen virta_**

**_katkeaa kuin lahonnut silta_**

**_entä jos eksyn matkalla laivaan_**

**_voinko mä rakentaa tuhkasta taivaan!_**

-¿Por qué no cantas?-Le movió la mano con cuidado, para no distraerlo de más.

-No la c'nozco…-Se excusó, apenas mirándole de reojo.

-¡Indica, Berwald! ¡Indica! Una de las más increíbles bandas de Finlandia de Rock… ¡Ellas son hermosas, son preciosas…! ¡Son mi vida, mi todo! Sirkku es preciosa y… y Heini… y… y… ¡Para ahí!-Las últimas dos palabras hicieron que de golpe, Berwald frenara el movimiento de la camioneta.

-¡¿Qué s'cede?¡-Preguntó exaltado. De haber venido un auto detrás p adelante hubiese pasado un accidente. Pero bueno, se trataba de Finlandia, un país en el que a duras penas es un milagro sacar un coche de un atasco de nieve…

-Quiero comprar una bebida ahí-Tino señaló una tienda de conveniencia al lado de una gasolinería. -¿Tú quieres algo?-El de gafas negó enérgico con la cabeza. Después de semejante frenón apostaba todo a que un movimiento más y devolvía algo de comida. –Entonces espérame un segundo. ¡Ah! Y abre la mochila que he traído, hay algo para ti.-Sonrió y bien tranquilo bajó de la camioneta.

Berwald suspiró entrecortadamente y fue la primera vez que recordara en su vida, que había deseado reprender a su compañero por aquel susto. Pero hay algo que se llama culpabilidad espontánea y nuestro querido Sueco la padecía con frecuencia; se maldijo internamente por sus pensamientos y quiso dar con algo para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

La canción seguía sonando. El coro era fácil. ¿Qué tal si la cantaba? Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez, quince, veinte y se desesperó. Tomó el teléfono para marcarle a su amigo, pero no contestó.

Al cabo de media hora, estaba de vuelta. ¡Debió suponerlo! Al subir a la camioneta lucía sólo una simple sudadera. Conociendo a su buen amigo… bueno, ahora se veía bastante bien. _(Extrañamente bien a ojos del rubio mayor)_ Pantalón negro bien pegado a la pierna, botas de hebilla altas, una camisa roja y una gabardina que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba revuelto, descendiendo como delicados piquitos de trigo.

Berwald ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo así pero incluso si lo hubiere visto millones de veces, aún le dolía no saber el porqué de que se sintiera inquieto al verle. ¡Desde hace un buen tiempo ya no eran más que amigos!

-¡Oxenstierna!- Le gritó, con una bonita sonrisa pintada en los labios, con un pequeño atisbo de carmesí por el frío -¡No te has cambiado!- Agregó.

El sueco no había siquiera sido capaz de abrir la mochila, pero por el efecto atontador de la magia de Tino y su cambio de personalidad, funcionó como una orden a las neuronas. De una abrió por el cierre y sacó lo que había dentro.

Sacó las cosas con cuidado y miró con detalle la camiseta que había allí.

-¿N'ghtwish?-Bufó medio decepcionado -¿No es I'dica?-Miró breve a su amigo.

-Nope. No porque ponga a mis amores significa que la reunión sea de mis otros amores. ¿No?-El chico de gafas se llevó una mano a la nuca, intentando rehuir a ponerse esa ropa –Anda. Póntelo, te quedará de maravilla. ¿Sabes? Ayer y hoy fui de compras especialmente para ti, pensé que te encantaría-Berwald no pudo contener una leve sonrisa. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría la persistencia del rubio? –También hay un pantalón de esos del tipo que usa tu cantante favorito… es negro, pero es bonito. ¡Duro encontrar tu talla! Pero espero que te gusten.-Finalizó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-G'acias, v'elvo en un m'mento…-Pero el finés le detuvo.

-Cámbiate aquí, no creo que haya mayor problema-Berwald le devolvió una de esas miradas extrañadas combinadas con… ¿Cierta pena? –¿Quieres que me voltee?

El sueco haciendo gala de su sorprendente tranquilidad y paciencia asintió ante Tino y comenzó a cambiarse. Lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido como para que alguien le clavara los ojos y lo suficientemente eficaz como para evitar congelarse.

-L'sto-Dijo cuando terminó.

-Te falta esto-Aventó una gabardina de terciopelo.

-Es b'nita-Susurró, acariciándola.

-¡Genial! Otra vez, Eduard dio en el clavo- _"Un balde de agua fría" _Así que toda esa ropa…

Tino no lo hacía con ganas de hacer sentir mal a Berwald, simplemente era bastante inocente, honesto, transparente. Siempre léase, siempre había sido así y quizá era su rasgo característico pero las cosas como son, suelen confundirse con imprudencia.

-T'ene b'en g'sto…-Sólo agregó, poniéndosela de una vez, volteando la vista a otro lado y arrancando la camioneta, como si así pudiera sacar su frustración.

Por primera vez en todos sus viajes juntos, el finés había caído en cuenta que había metido la pata. Se quedó callado todo el trayecto, escuchando el disco de Indica.

.

.

.

-Llegamos, es ahí…- rompió el silencio el finés, avistando la construcción donde se vería con sus amigos; una plaza.

El rubio mayor entró por el sótano para el estacionamiento, dejando la camioneta impecablemente estacionada en un cajón.

-Gracias, Berwald. Te lo agradezco mucho-El aludido asintió y ambos descendieron -¿Sabes? Nosotros hacemos nuestras reuniones a veces hasta acá, porque es un lugar increíble para quienes amamos estos tipos de música. Ya lo verás –Ese "_ya lo verás_" era una pequeña señal de peligro para el acompañante del menor pero… ¿Qué más daba?

Entraron a la plaza y todo era de lo más normal. Tiendas de ropa, de discos, de comida… pero el de ojos violetas señaló un elevador cristalino. Entraron junto a un montón de chicas que parecía les agradaba el estilo de ambos muchachos.

-Berwald… ¿podrías apretar el último? –Indicó mientras era salvajemente empujado hacia atrás. El aludido asintió y apretó el botón. En el siguiente piso entraron más chicas y eso dio pie a que alguna atrevida le diera un buen pellizco en el trasero. En el siguiente, subieron más. El sueco optó por irse a la parte de atrás junto a su amigo quien parecía incómodo pero sabía llevarlo a la perfección.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron en el último piso.

El último piso tenía sólo grandes locales, entre ellos el "Kokoelma" un sitio que de fachada parecía un bar que parecía a propósito de mala muerte, con adornos excéntricos y sobre todo, de un color negro predominante.

-¡Ya viste, ya viste! ¡Es ahí!-Canturreó el menor y echó a correr tomando de la mano al sueco hasta situarlo delante de la entrada. Allí mismo, pasó a través de las puertas automáticas y se topó directo con el chico recepcionista, quien estaba vestido en su totalidad de vinilo negro y llevaba un collar de sumiso.

-¡Arthur! ¡Tiempo sin verte!-Saludó al chico, quién le devolvió el saludo muy apropiadamente. –Vinimos por la reunión, ya sabes…-

-¿Y él?- Preguntó, ajustando su collar.

-Él es un gran amigo, es Berwald Oxenstierna. Es de Suecia…-

-¿Qué no ese era tu novio?-Tino movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo negativas desesperadas –Perdón, lo confundí entonces…-Arthur se levantó de su lugar y le dio la mano al rubio más alto –Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, recepcionista de Kokoelma. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme a mi o a cualquiera de mis compañeros, ¿De acuerdo?-Terminó el saludo inicial y Berwald sólo asintió.

-¿No es increíble que él sea de Inglaterra y haya aprendido finés más rápido que tú? Bueno, creo que sólo aprendió porque el dueño fue incapaz de hacerlo...-Bromeó Tino, tratando de aminorar el ambiente.

-Sólo se lo necesario. Además, cuando voy a beber contigo… –El recepcionista señaló a Tino –lo de menos es entenderte…-Esta vez, Berwald rio apenas perceptible –Eres un ebrio de lo peor, Väinämöinen…-Agregó y después dijo algunas cosas en su idioma natal.

-Bueno, no vinimos sólo a hablar contigo. ¿Ya hay alguien?-Preguntó el rubio menor.

-Yeah. Källväast, Joona, Mathias y un par de chicas que andan perdidas-

-¡Genial! ¡Ya llegó ese tipo! La otra vez me ganó bebiendo… ¡No, no, no! Imperdonable… -Arthur sólo asintió y le dio una palmada.

-Más vale que entres de una buena vez, porque hay más queriendo entrar…-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos…- Y sin más, Tino hizo pasar a Berwald a las entrañas del recinto.

Todo dentro estaba oscuro, las ventanas que debería tener todo bar o establecimiento de comidas estaban cruelmente tapadas con terciopelo rojo, las mesas eran de estilo gótico derivando a lo antiguo. Había una barra, pero lejos de donde Tino se estaba metiendo.

En las mesas del centro, había movimiento, Tino se echó a correr hacia quienes ya estaban allí alumbrándose a luz de candelabro _(aunque parecía jodidamente exagerado porque había una lámpara encima de ellos sin prender y eran las dos o tres de la tarde…) _Berwald a paso más tranquilo llegó hasta allá.

-¡Hola, hola!-Los tres que estaban en la mesa ya sentados le hicieron alguna seña con las manos -¡Somos los primeros! ¿Listos para pasarlo en grande?-Preguntó y los tres asintieron, uno de ellos se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó hacia el chico de ojos amatista, despeinándolo con cariño.

-¡Basta Mathias, basta!-Habló regresándole el saludo intentando alcanzarlo, siendo en vano aún con sus botas. Berwald se preparó para saludar cuando en un movimiento ese "tal" Mathias lo alcanzó a ver de reojo.

-¿Quién es ese, _Koirikki_?- Preguntó, haciendo una cara extrañada.

-¡Ven acá Berwald!-Habló Tino para acercar más a su amigo, cuando lo hubo tenido bien cerca, prosiguió- Ellos son amigos del Street team de Nightwish, esos dos de allá-Señaló a un castaño extra-claro y un rubio casi albino que levantaron sus vasos de bebida –Son fans normalitos, como tú y como yo- En la mente del sueco, resonó el _"Tú" _tal vez quería que sus amigos creyeran que Berwald era un fan -¡Pero él! ¡Él es un representante del Street team de Dinamarca! Vino sólo a este país por la banda…- Mathías sonrió ampliamente cuando Tino lo mencionó.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mathias Kohler a tu servicio! Desde Dinamarca para cantar con todos ustedes "Sleeping Sun"-Dio la mano al sueco, quien la tomó con fuerza.

-_Hej… _Berwald Oxenstierna_-_Se presentó, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡Ustedes deben llevarse bien! Es decir… a ambos les gustan los bollos de canela-Los tres rieron.

-Tú no eres finés… ¿Verdad?-El de gafas asintió –Bueno, pues para mí que eres uno de esos suecos renegados que se vienen a vivir a Finlandia huyendo de la fiebre del pop y los muebles. ¿Acerté?-Berwald frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-No d'l t'do-Afirmó-Al m'nos soy s'eco…-Vio que el danés se interesaba en la plática, mientras que Tino sonreía y tomaba asiento junto a los demás.

-Y entonces… ¿Es verdad eso que dicen acerca de IKEA?-Mathias se acercó a él, específicamente a su oído –que si no encuentras la salida de uno de esos te hacen… Al-albóndiga-Berwald se separó abruptamente de él, haciéndole tambalear.

-No es v'rdad…-

-¡Lo sé, sólo bromeaba! ¡Anda, anda, vamos a beber algo y a esperar que los demás lleguen!-El sueco volteó hacia donde estaba Tino, quien ya estaba saludando a quienes iban llegando.

Lo veía tan feliz siendo quien era, que realmente se cuestionó si en verdad sería de gran ayuda el acompañarle. Si sólo quería que lo llevara y lo trajera haberlo dicho antes.

Berwald se sintió decepcionado porque realmente había alcanzado a comprender las cosas y decidió que antes de echarle a perder el ambiente a su reunión tan importante, él sólo lo checaría de vez en cuando para que no se metiera en problemas.

Se apartó de la multitud, yendo a parar a la mesa más escondida de todo el recinto. Un chico rubio se acercó hacia él, para decirle si tomaría algo, Berwald sólo pidió una soda italiana de manzana para preparar la espera que se veía cansada.

.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y ya estaba puesto el ambiente en la reunión. Muchas personas hablando de cosas realmente entradas en la banda, platicando de sus gustos o si extrañaban a la anterior cantante. La soda de Berwald estaba a la mitad y ya había perdido efervescencia.

Podía ver que Tino era algo así como el centro de atención, algo así como la luz entre toda la oscuridad del establecimiento. Llamando la atención con esa singular voz de preadolescente que se cargaba a pesar de ser ya un adulto. Ni un momento buscó con la mirada a su amigo, ni un momento se preocupó por su acompañante.

-¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?-Una voz invadió los pensamientos que se aglomeraban. -¿Te sientes bien?-Agregó esa voz singular, una voz cálida.

-E'toy b'en-Sólo respondió, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Realmente no te ves muy bien que digamos. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-Mathias tomó asiento frente al sueco que había asentido con anterioridad -¿Qué piensas? Estás bien distraído. ¡En estos momentos debatimos acerca de nuestra amada Tarja! Deberías tomar partido…-Pero el danés calló cuando el sueco le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ah… Tarja…-Repitió el nombre el sueco, como si estuviera enterado de quién era esa persona.

El silencio se hizo presente. Más allá de su mesa empezaban todos a comer lo que habían ordenado con anterioridad para el evento.

-¿Vas a comer?-Preguntó Mathias, para salvar la conversación –Este establecimiento tiene la mejor carne de venado que he comido en mi vida…-

Berwald se preguntó si "eso" parecía un local para vender objetos para sadomasoquismo contaba como un restaurante familiar como para que en una mesa pusieran los platillos para comer.

-T'l vez-Respondió.

-¡Entonces espera, iré por lo tuyo y por lo mío!-Y sin más, el danés salió disparado a por la comida.

El chico de gafas se quedó pensando en el muchacho que incluso entre una reunión de fans le había dado un espacio pequeño. Bastante ruidoso, bastante espontaneo y expresivo.

Lo contrario a él.

Pero intentar platicar con un tipo desconocido, a estar siendo eternamente (_o al menos hasta que la dichosa reunión acabara_) ignorado por Tino.

.

.

.

_¿Qué tal?_

_NO ODIEN A TINO ;w; Ya verán que hace cosas buenas por Sve._

_¿Dan ya le echó el ojo a Berwald? O simplemente le cayó bien (O vio que Tino lo ignoró) _

_¿Qué bandas les gustan de Finlandia? Personalmente me agradan todas las bandas que he mencionado, pero más INDICA. Son mis amores ;w;_

_¿Qué será de Tino y Berwald? ¿Y Dan?_

_Adivinen quien es el dueño de Kokoelma y les doy una galleta._

_Yael &' DenSu-staff fuera!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Déjenme morir solo :v -se avienta de un edificio –_

_Vengo a actualizar de rápido, porque como Yuusei dijo, hoy me toca sobre(?) –y sinceramente estoy un tanto aterrado- ¡Si no vuelvo nunca más a actualizar, consideren que morí a manos de un demente! En fin. Como esta puede ser mi última actualización, déjenme decir que los amo mucho y que… al carajo, sólo lean._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a mi amada Itä, a mi Yuusei, a mi Karla, a Karen y a Barby~ ¡Ah! Y también a Cony, quien me ha dejado Review~ GRACIAS A TODAS._

Espero que les guste n.n

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo 3. Ikuinen Virta.

El finés desvió un poco la mirada, buscando entre la multitud a Berwald. Apostaba todo a que le encantaría la comida y quería compartirla con él. Pensó en presentarlo al grupo de fans para que se sintiera más a gusto, pero fue en vano. Sus orbes violáceos no alcanzaron a ver a su querido amigo.

-¿No has visto a Berwald?- Preguntó a uno de sus amigas cercanas, una preciosa chica castaña.-Estaba aquí hace un momento y después…- La mujer le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Eres algo desconsiderado ¿Sabes? Tu amigo se fue hasta el fondo cuando comenzaste a platicar con medio mundo-Tino volteó la cabeza un poco, en señal de no entender mucho –Menudo chiquillo estás hecho… yo lo vi con Mathias, no sé si siga con él-El rubio le sonrío y se fue en busca de sus amigos.

El lugar no era tan grande, pero muchos rubios vestidos de ropa negra lo complicaba todo. Fue hasta que realmente sintió hambre y fue a servirse, cuando se encontró al chico danés con dos platos y dos bebidas, haciendo unos malabares bastante extraños al no poder cargarlo todo.

-¡Mathias, Mathias!- Llamó su atención jalando suavemente de sus ropas. –¿Está contigo Berwald?-

-Sí, está conmigo. ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!-Tino se negó -¿Por qué?-El rubio mayor enarcó las cejas.

-Sabes…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –Creo que está un poco enojado conmigo…-sonrió melancólico

-Pero aun así vino contigo ¿Verdad? Es decir… sé que le gusta la banda y todo, pero alguien que está disgustado con otra persona no va al mismo lugar al que esa persona, porque esa persona… -Tino notó cómo las bebidas le tambaleaban peligrosamente-

-Es una persona-Mathias sonrío levemente –Anda, ve a comer. No te distraigo más-El menor guiñó un ojo y suspirando y con la cabeza agolpándose de dudas, fue por un plato.

El danés se quedó solo, medio dudando, medio extrañado, pero volvió a su lugar intentando no derramar las bebidas. Para cuando Berwald le alcanzó a ver, este corrió a ayudarle.

-P'rdon-Habló para disculparse. En todo el tiempo que había estado carcomiéndose el cerebro ni un segundo había dedicado al chico rubio que se había ofrecido a ir por algo para comer.

-Descuida ¡No es nada! Yo he cargado con eso y más-Con el rabillo del ojo vio que el sueco le sonrió. Mathias se quedó ligeramente helado. ¿Eso había sido una sonrisa? ¿O una advertencia de que le estaba colmando la paciencia? Nunca había visto a alguien tan perdido, tan frío, tan neutral y distante.

-Se ve d'licioso…- Berwald jugaba un poco con el puré de patata que tenía a un lado el plato. Era un platillo visualmente bien servido. Carne de venado en una salsa que seguramente tendría ciruelas, por el color, puré de papa esponjoso y casi establecimiento blanco y una ensaladilla de zanahorias y coles.

-Ya te dije antes que este establecimiento tiene lo mejor de lo mejor ¡No por nada nos reunimos aquí! –Mathias dio un gran bocado y posteriormente sonrió -¡Como siempre, se lucieron!- El rubio de gafas lo miró extrañado.

Era como ver a Tino. Un Tino más grande, desarrollado, con bonitos ojos azules y un acento algo difícil de digerir. En primera instancia, Berwald aseguró que algo del brillo de seguridad y calidez que tenía su querido amigo en los ojos, lo tenía también el danés.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ¿Es que eres vegetariano?-Mathias hizo a un lado su tenedor y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Una mezcla de uva y alcohol, que si bien no era vino, sabía más a fruto que otra cosa.

-No lo s'y-El sueco partió un pedacito y lo comió. El sabor era realmente bueno, aunque le costaba trabajo creer que venía de semejante animal. Tomó un poco a su bebida, para pasarlo.

-Eso fue un gran trago…-Sorprendido, Mathias golpeó la mesa un poco. –Espero que no te des por vencido fácilmente…-Levantó su vaso de cuello alto –Vamos, brindemos antes de que caigas- ambos sonrieron y chocaron leve sus vasos.

Por ese momento, Tino pasaba por allí. Los miró y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Como felicidad combinada con un sentimiento que le producía nostalgia. ¿Desde hace cuánto no podía ver esa sonrisa sincera en los labios del sueco? Evitó pasarse por enfrente y volvió al epicentro de la reunión.

-No te p'ecupes. E'o no me h'ce efecto-Señaló levemente su vaso a la mitad.

-¡O sea que eres un ebrio de lo peor! Agh, pensé que serías más decente…-

-¡No es p'r eso!-reclamó algo apenado –S'lo no. Es t'do-

-Ah… menos mal- sonrió y volvió a su plato –Porque debo mantener mi posición como Rey de la bebida. Tú sabes… cuando se tienen amigos como "esa cosita pequeña" es difícil mantener el título-Hizo una pose medio interesante, levantando ceja y vaso.

_"No, no es como Tino" _Pensó Berwald.

-Yo no soy e'sa c'ase de amigo…-El de gafas se hizo hacia atrás de su asiento cuando Mathias se acercó rápidamente a su rostro.

-¡No me digas que eres el famoso novio del enano!- Berwald negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

El segundo balde de agua helada se vertía de poco en él. Pero el sueco ya no sentía celos de estar en ropa que le había comprado Eduard, no sentía celos de que Tino lo negara, ni siquiera de que ese chico estonio fuera conocido por los círculos del menor. _(Porque cuando ellos dos eran novios, Tino se la pasaba escondiendo y predicando que tenía una novia con medidas 90-60-90… y que cuando le pidieron fotos, el sueco había tenido que recurrir a su hermana…)_

-Perdón… - El danés volvió a su lugar –En verdad, perdón, es que no pude evitar sentir curiosidad ¡Después de las semejantes fotos de su novia sueca, me sorprende que haya salido con la carga de lado! –Berwald apretó con fuerza su vaso -¡Esp… espera! ¿¡Será que su ex era tu hermana!?-El de gafas suspiró, tratando de contenerse. Pero eso sí, aseguró que de regreso a casa, Tino tendría su merecido sermón.

-Si-Asintió, dejando su vaso en santa paz.

-¡Y te sientes en paz con él después que la haya cortado de "esa" manera!- Mathias aplaudió un poco –Tienes mi admiración, hermano… el Rey de la bebida te admira…- Definitivamente. Tino se había ganado un gran sermón…

-Cambiando de tema y dejando en paz a la señorita que también tiene todo mi respeto… ¿Conoces a su novio? –Preguntó y después le dio un sorbo a su bebida -Es que ¿sabes? Se la pasa jodiendo todo el día. Creo que está feliz… -Berwald rodó los ojos.

Mathias se fijó bien en su reacción y mejor se quedó callado. Pensó en cambiar de tema, porque tal vez le parecía incómodo al sueco. Por su cabeza pensó que tal vez era homofobia; sin embargo, el sueco comenzó a hablar con anticipación.

-Es de E'tonia. Rubio, ojos azules-Fue recreando paso a paso una de las fotos que tenía con él y Tino, Donde el mismo abrazaba con todo su cariño al finés y el otro chico estaba a su lado- Usa g'fas. Tiene el c'bello corto – La imagen era bonita, un tiempo donde todos se llevaban a la perfección. Donde el sueco sentía como un hermano a ese tal "Eduard" –y es m'y agradable. Habla m'cho, sabe e'cuchar… sobre t'do, quiere a T'no. Es la p'rsona más especial p'ra él-

Mathias estaba sorprendido. Si bien no había escuchado mucho al sueco, eso había sido bastante más de lo que había hablado con anterioridad. Pero se fijó mucho más en aquellos zafiros que brillaban tras lentes transparentes.

-¿Y qué piensas acerca de las bandas de rock y metal finesas?-El rubio de cabello desparpajado le apoyó una mano en el hombro a Berwald.

Berwald salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato. Era como si Mathias lo hubiese sacado de la oscuridad de recuerdos que lo rodeaban al tan sólo pronunciar el nombre del chico de Estonia. Se dio cuenta de su estado. Y agradeció mentalmente el que fuera considerado.

Fuera de ese aspecto tan desaliñado y despreocupado, el chico de Dinamarca realmente comenzaba a caerle bien.

-S'n b'enas-Pero obviamente, después de pensárselo mucho, ese cambio de tema no le favorecía. ¿Qué tal si le decía la verdad de su estadía en Finlandia y Tino quedaba como un mentiroso? O peor aún… ¿Qué tal si le decía la verdad y aquel chico hablador y agradable se alejaba de él?

-Una muy buena es Sonata Artica. Supongo que los conoces…-Berwald estaba entrando en territorio desconocido, pero asintió. -¿Pero sabes cuál es mi placer culpable?-Mathias le dio unas palmaditas. Pron to, Berwald se sintió tranquilo porque _"Ese chico"_ no era de los que pedían tu opinión. Hablaban, hablaban, hablaban de sí mismos y seguían. Agradable, para alguien que casi no habla y es mejor escuchando.

-¿Cuál?-Se interesó en la plática y al terminar su comida se recargó en un brazo para escucharle.

-Indica… ya sabes, pop rock… pero son muy buenas… ¡Y lindas!-Berwald asintió.

_-¿Ikuinen Virta?-_Trató de pronunciar lo más legible que pudo. No lo hubiera hecho… Mathias se lanzó a abrazarlo de inmediato.

-¡Es mi canción favorita! ¡No pensé que alguien tan rudo como tú las escuchara! Me siento feliz y… menos peor-El rubio más alto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, para que lo dejara respirar.

-¿M'nos peor?-Frunció el ceño un poco, pues no había entendido del todo.

-Bueno… si… me sigo sintiendo algo raro por escucharlas, pero también me siento feliz porque no soy el único, así que si es entre dos, la vergüenza se comparte…-Berwald entrecerró los ojos. No había entendido dos palabras de lo que había dicho el danés, pero esa forma de expresarse era algo adorable a ojos de quien fuera el rubio de ojos azul más oscuro.

_-¡Hey guys!-_Irrumpió una voz bastante fuerte en el establecimiento. En hombre rubio vestido de cuero negro, al lado del recepcionista. De inmediato, todos los presentes voltearon hacia aquella singular voz, no fueron la excepción sueco y danés.

_-Well… i dont speak finnish, but my pretty assistant tell you something-_Con cariño acarició los cabellos del recepcionista del lugar, cediéndole la palabra.

-A nombre del dueño, Alfred, he de decirles que el establecimiento está muy agradecido con ustedes porque siempre procuran visitarnos. En esta ocasión, nos gustaría hacerles una fotografía para colocarla en el salón principal. ¿Están de acuerdo?- La voz se generalizó entre todos. El dueño le cedió una cámara fotográfica al chico pendiente de la barra. –¡Tomen a su mejor amigo, a su pareja o a su _mascota_ para salir en el muro de "Kokoelma"!-El recepcionista Inglés se colocó al frente, en brazos del dueño y muchos más les imitaron, agarrando por los hombros a sus amigos, abrazando a las chicas y demás.

-¡Vamos!- el danés jaló con fuerza a Berwald que iba a mantenerse al margen, sin salir en la fotografía sólo para miembros del Street Team.

Mientras tanto, Tino pensó en su mejor amigo. Visualmente lo buscó, pero entre tantas personas parecidas y el tan bajito no lograba hallarlo. Cuando finalmente se topó con él, vio que su amigo Mathias le pasaba una mano por el hombro, listo para salir en la foto.

-¡Vamos, enano!-Lo jaló la misma castaña de antes.

-No, Itänni… Berwald…-Se resistió un poco, pero finalmente la chica se lo llevó a rastras y lo abrazó bien fuerte, para que no se escapara.

-Déjalo, se ve feliz con su amigo. ¿No lo ves? –El rubio menor asintió. –Lo conozco de la vez que fuimos a la fiesta de Türva, pero esta vez, se ve incluso a gusto…-Le dio una palmada bien fuerte en la espalda y Tino reaccionó. –No celes a tus amigos, no se te escaparán- Y sin más, comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Itänni abrazando al chico de orbes amatistas en el centro, justo a un lado del dueño. Mathias y a su lado Berwald, hasta un extremo de todos los demás.

-¡Uno, dos, tres… Kokoelma!- El flashazo lastimó algunos ojos, pero fuera de eso, todo estuvo a la perfección.

-¡Una cosa más, chicos! -Habló el recepcionista antes de que todos regresaran a su lugar- El dueño les va a regalar una copia, así que en su siguiente visita, pídanla ¡Y otra cosa más! La barra está abierta…-Todos aplaudieron el gentil gesto del dueño y después de agradecerle generalmente se lanzaron a las bebidas.

Berwald localizó a Tino que ya había desaparecido con rumbo a la barra en el momento en el que lo anunció Arthur.

-Ahora v'elvo, voy por T'no- Dijo al danés, pero esté le tomó del hombro.

-Te acompaño…-

Al llegar, Tino ya tenía una cerveza en la mano, dando largos sorbos, con un puchero más bien enojado.

-T'no, es h'ra de irnos…-El menor lo miró fijamente. No estaba enojado, pero se veía un poco molesto. Berwald no alcanzó a descifrar aquello.

-Está bien, vámonos- El sueco casi no se la creía. Usualmente le decía a esa hora, porque Tino tardaba una hora en rogarle por otra y una más despidiéndose. Pero esta vez había sido un tono cortante.

-¿Ya se van? ¡Esto todavía no empieza!-Refutó el danés, jalando levemente la gabardina del mayor y revolviendo los cabellos del menor.

-Es que v'vimos algo l'jos-

-Muy lejos-Asintió Tino, terminando su cerveza.

-¿Por dónde?- Curioso, siguió el danés.

-T'mpere- Afirmó el sueco.

-Imatra-Dijo el finés al mismo tiempo.

-No, T'ampere-Volvió a decir el sueco.

-Ah… ¡También vivo en Tampere! Tino… ¿Tú vives hasta allá?-El menor asintió y después se levantó de su asiento y fue a hablarle a cualquiera que estuviera un poco lejos. –¿Está enojado?- Preguntó Mathias.

-A s'ber…-Contestó el sueco.

-¿Cómo se van a ir?-Volvió con las preguntas el danés. Extendió su mano para tomar una cerveza.

-T'aje una c'mioneta-Por la impresión, el rubio de ojo s más claros casi escupe el trago.

-¡Manejas una camioneta! ¡¿Eres rico o qué?!-Berwald entrecerró los ojos. Que su padre fuera gerente de un IKEA no era gran cosa…

-No…-

-E'to… ¿Te acerco?-Preguntó, sabiendo que no le quedaría mal ofrecerle, aún si se negara por aquello de que su fiesta-reunión estaba empezando a tornarse entretenida.

-¡¿Harías eso por mí!?-El chico de gafas simplemente asintió. -¡Eres genial, Berwald!- Y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-¿No te i'porta el horario?-

-Espera un poco sólo iré a despedirme y… ¡Oigan todos!-Gritó tan fuerte que todo el mundo volteó -¡El Rey danés de la bebida se va por hoy! ¡Pero volverá a la siguiente reunión! –De inmediato, se rodearon de gente que le despedía como si fuera el último día que lo vieran.

Tino, quien se estaba despidiendo de la muchacha castaña no evitó bufar ligeramente.

-También eres de Tampere, ¿verdad?-

-No te voy a acompañar. Los dos son tus amigos. Ni que te fueran a cambiar por una vez…-

-Está bien, confío en ti… -Sonrió y alcanzó a los demás dentro de la bolita de gente despidiéndose que se había formado.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como los chicos salieron del establecimiento, el silencio se prolongó demasiado. Tanto así que quien rompió esa barrera indescifrable fue el más alto, al abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Alguien tendría que irse atrás y no tenía que ser él, ¿verdad? Después de un casi exasperante duelo de miradas entre el más pequeño y el chico de rubios cabellos revueltos, el veredicto final fue tomado por Mathias, quien realmente no le importó ser amigo de toda la vida del sueco, como para abrir la puerta delantera y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Berwald sólo encogió los brazos, mirando cómo Tino se subía de malas a la parte de atrás.

-¿Puedo dejar mis cosas acá?-El danés alzó una pequeña mochila de cuero, alternando entre su asiento y el del sueco.

-C'aro…-Después de aquello paso un poco de tiempo y arrancó la camioneta.

-¡Hey, Berwald!-Habló Tino desde atrás. -¿Por qué no pones algo de música? El trayecto es largo y atrás me aburro un poco…-Berwald asintió levemente.

-B'sca algo…-Le dio la orden al copiloto, quien de inmediato fue a investigar en los cajoncillos de la camioneta.

Berwald tenía ahí sus discos de YOHIO, ABBA, Loreen y de más, pero como quien tenía gustos mucho más variados y casi siempre se la vivía en la camioneta dejaba sus discos ahí por flojera a sacarlos, el danés se encontró de inmediato con toda una biblioteca de metal pesado, rock y los esporádicos gustos rosas del sueco.

-¿Qué es esto?-Mathias levantó con cierta gracia un disco de una banda oriental "AN CAFE" -¿Tienes hermanos pequeños?- y antes de que el sueco le inventara algo, o le dijera que eran sus gustos, algo más atrajo la atención de quien revisaba los álbumes.

-¡Esto es… lo más precioso que he visto en mi vida!-Se lanzó sobre un disco de Indica y lo abrazó contra su pecho, pero al abrirlo, estaba vacío -¡Esto es desilusionante! ¿Por qué no está el disco?-gimoteó, por lo que Tino volvió a asomarse entre los asientos principales.

-¡Es porque está puesto!-Extendió su mano para prender el estéreo.

-¿También te gusta Indica, Tino?-Preguntó al chico que bien, parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente las diferencias.

-Me encantan…-Asintió y comenzó a cantar a la par de Mathias.

-¡Qué suerte! A todos en este vehículo les gusta Indica ¡Son geniales, chicos!-Volvió a decir, con su voz bien alta.

-Ah, si… a Berwald le encantan…-Aclaró el menor y se volteó a su asiento.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una ramificación de caminos, ya en las zonas de Tampere, Berwald detuvo la camioneta.

-¿S'ubes o bajas?-Señaló los caminos diferentes.

-Bajo. De hecho, vivo atrás del parquecito de Vänski… puedes dejarme aquí, si quieres…-Aclaró, señalando el camino a la derecha.

El sueco negó ligeramente. Desde hacía unos quince minutos todo estaba silencioso, y era porque Tino se había quedado dormido. Sea por el camino o el alcohol, pero había ligera paz.

-V'mos a d'jarlo y te llevo-Y echando a andar de nueva cuenta la camioneta, tomó el camino de la izquierda.

-¿Tino vive del otro lado? ¿Por qué lo dejas hasta su casa? No está tan ebrio… ¿O será que también vives por aquí y te ofreciste a acompañarme? Sabes, no me molesta tomar un camión…-

-V'vo bajando-Señaló la derecha –P'ro no me queda l'jos llevarlo-

-Eres un buen amigo. Se nota que es un desastre, aun así cuidas de él… -

_"No estás en posición de decir lo mismo…" _pensó el sueco, advirtiendo que el danés era también un ligero dolor de cabeza por parlar tanto.

Berwald estacionó la camioneta cuando hubo llegado a casa del menor. Bajó de ella y abrió la puerta de atrás, para despertar a Tino. Cuando lo vio tan plácidamente dormido, quiso dejarlo así y se propuso a llevarlo en brazos. Hasta que entre sueños, murmuró el nombre de Eduard.

Como una pequeña venganza, el sueco le palmeó ligeramente la cara. _(Para Tino, lo peor que se le podía hacer es despertarlo…)_

-Iré a ll'mar a tu madre. Quédate h'sta que e'tes bien d'spierto…-Y sin más, Berwald fue hasta la puerta del hogar del finés.

Tino estaba en un estado un poco lamentable. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, pero la frustración por su orgullo y no quedarse más en la reunión también le pesaba. ¿Cómo pudo ponerse celoso de Mathias, si Berwald no podía cambiar de amigo tan fácilmente? Para él, incluso su comportamiento de niño llegó a ser más tonto de lo normal.

-Tsk, Tino- Escuchó ligeramente.

-Tsk… Ti-no… ¡Tino!-Volteó al frente y vio al producto de su escenita en el Kokoelma.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó, bostezando.

-Su número-Tino cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para confirmar sus sospechas. El danés alternaba su mirada entre el finés y Berwald, que seguía llamando a la puerta.

-¿Su número?-Preguntó -¿Y como para qué?-

-¡Sólo quiero su número!-Tino se rascó la nuca y se incorporó del asiento, saliendo de la camioneta y yendo directo a la ventana del danés.

-Mejor te paso su Facebook…- Respondió, adormilado.

-¡No, no! El Facebook no… ¡Quiero su número! – El finés sacó su celular.

-¿Listo?-Cuando Mathias le aseguró que lo anotaría, Tino comenzó a dictarlo. Lo repitió y lo confirmo.

-¡No sabes cómo te agradezco, Tino! –

-Agradéceme mejor con una ronda de cervezas –Y Tino volvió por completo a la realidad, cuando la voz de su madre lo llamaba salvajemente para que se metiera de buena vez a la casa.

-Nos vemos-

-Hasta la próxima, _Koirikki_- El rubio pequeño caminó hacia su casa y al encontrarse con Berwald, le abrazó.

-Gracias por acompañarme y por aguantarme… creo que me porté algo mal… ¡Pero ya viste! Hiciste un amigo… ¡Así que no es correcto que me des un sermón o le digas a mi madre! Y más te vale, porque si no, no te doy la sorpresa que te tengo deparada… -El sueco sonrió un poco –Bueno, me voy o mi madre me matará- Y como era costumbre de ellos dos, desde que se hicieron amigos, Tino le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al sueco.

Mathias vio la escena y se quedó pensando un rato, mientras editaba el número que le acababa de pasar Tino. _"Berwald/Kokoelma/Raizcuadradadenueve" _

Pensó en un pequeño plan para seguir en contacto con el chico de gafas, si por pura casualidad nunca llegara a contestarle las llamadas. Escondió su pequeña bolsa de cuero debajo de su asiento. Así, bajo la excusa de olvidarla, podría encontrárselo una vez más.

-P'rdon por la t'rdanza- Se disculpó el sueco.

-Descuida… no fue nada. Aparte, platiqué un rato con el enano-

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó Berwald, arrancando la camioneta.

-Son muy cercanos ¿Verdad? Eso es genial. A mí me gustaría tener un amigo que se preocupara por mi así… ¡El único que tengo es un noruego peligroso que se la pasa diciéndome estúpido e invocando seres malignos para que me golpeen!-El sueco no pudo reprimirse y rio un poco.

A Mathias le pareció encantadora su risa y aún más su sonrisa. Se quedó pensando un momento y atinó en que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse.

-P'rdon…-

-¿Por?-

-Me reí…-

-¡Descuida!Lukas se la vive riéndose de mí y no pasa nada ¡Hasta yo me río de mis propias desgracias! –Guiñó el ojo.

-E'ta bien…-En ese momento, Mathias hizo cierto movimiento que hizo que el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón se saliera y se metiera entre el asiento. Pero nadie había visto.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Mathias –Está bien si me dejas aquí- señaló por la ventanilla.

-Te ll'varé h'sta tu c'sa…-el danés negó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vivo en los departamentos que quedan por allí. A 401, para ser exactos… pero como no hay estacionamiento y no puedes detenerte en la avenida…-

-B'eno…-Y el rubio de gafas detuvo la camioneta.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!-Comenzó a abrir su puerta –Y realmente, pero realmente, espero hablar pronto contigo… ¡En verdad! ¡Lo espero! –A Berwald le parecía un poco gracioso ver los movimientos de súplica que el chico de ojos azules claro hacía con las manos- ¿Me juras que nos volveremos a ver?- Y el más alto, asintió.

-N's v'lveremos a ver…-

-¡Perfecto! Entonces… -el chico danés se inclinó y le besó la mejilla – ¡Hasta luego!- Y como el polvo, Mathias desapareció apenas cerrando la puerta.

Berwald se quedó congelado. ¿Ni se trataban tanto y le daba un beso en la mejilla? Sabía que los daneses solían hacerlo… ¡Pero no con cualquiera! Tomó el primer retorno, para ir cuadras más atrás y llegar a su casa.

Mientras tanto, el danés detuvo su carrera.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Demasiado… ¡Demasiado atrevido! ¿Y si se dio cuenta? ¡Va a huir! Mierda, mierda…-Se sentó en una de esas bancas de parque para tratar de tranquilizarse –Bueno, al menos tengo su número de celular… -Y cuando se dispuso a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía.

Lo buscó como loco por todas sus ropas, por el camino, por si lo había tirado en medio de su huida. Pero nada. Nada de nada.

Era hora de invitarle a Tino unas cervezas y pedirle algo de ayuda…

.

.

.

_¿Qué tal?_

_El dueño del establecimiento era el Gringo(?)_

_Tino celoso(?) Al menos le pasó el número…_

_Berwald tiene pegue(?)_

_Danés atrevido :v_

_¿Alguien dijo "Noru"?_

_Yael &' DenSu staff fuera!_


End file.
